Edwin Shabbat
Edwin Shabbat was a Human Terra Novan male who was alive during the 24th Century. During his life, Shabbat held the position of Chief Information Adjutant at the Twilight Research Facility that was located on the Mobian version of the moon Europa. His job was essentially that of an organizer of the information that the facility was documenting, all the while sorting it into servers. In a sense, he was also something of a COMs receptionist, communicating with Mobius from time to time. During the 24th Century, the remnants of Darwin's Plague, the name given to the remains of the Xorda's bioweapon, Shabbat suffered from the symptoms and died not long afterwards, along with the rest of the staff in approximately 2320. Biography Terra Nova Not much is known of Shabbat's early life. Given the date of his death, it is certain that he was born on Earth, possibly with ancestry from somewhere within the Middle East. In early 2290, he was selected along with a million other people to be the first to travel to another world through Matthew Mobius' jumpgate. During this time aboard the colony ships in their short journey through space, Shabbat served as a technical manager among the crew. For weeks, he performed multiple jobs throughout his colony ship working COMs, managing data, and general technical maintenance. Following the subsequent discovery and settling of Mobius in the days to come, Shabbat would be assigned to a more secretive project. Shortly after discovering Mobius, the Twilight Facility, an extremely old installation constructed by Mobius' original Humans 12,000 years prior, was a center for the Terra Novans to experiment on things that were considered too sensitive for the general public to know about. Though the station was established in 2301, Shabbat would join in 2308 as the Chief Information Adjutant. He himself would be unaware of the most sensitive experiments before the emergence of a hive intelligence of extremely advanced echidna known as The One. Around February of 2320, Darwin's Plague would be felt in the station. Shabbat, realizing something was wrong, tried to contact Terra Nova and inform them of the disaster that was edging towards the planet, but his calls were cut short by the One, who deemed that the deaths of the Human personnel was a price that had to be paid. Shabbat, as a result, was one of the first Humans to die from the plague, and because of The One's interference, Terra Nova would not be warned about the disease that was slowly heading its way. Post Death Shabbat's body was left for over nine hundred years undisturbed in the atrium of Twilight Station. The cold air, and the lack of strong oxygen meant that he was preserved through the centuries. In 3234, his body was discovered by Doctors Eugene Wei, Richard Garrett, Qek Moq Tea, and Miles Prower during a UNSC Frontier Corps expedition to Mobius' outer solar system. Shabbat still had a role to play in the expedition. After enraging The One, the explorers utilized Shabbat's still functioning access codes to initiate an override of the facility's fission reactor, causing a massive explosion of the power complex, shutting down the facility and terminating the survivors that lay in cryosleep. Though the expedition fleet was able to escape from the facility, it is unknown what happened to Shabbat's body. It is likely that it remains still seated in his chair and likely will for untold years. Trivia *Shabbat was likely of Israeli ancestry given the name Shabbat is the name that Jews give to the holy day of the week dedicated to rest. Appearances *Journal of Sally Acorn (First Appearance) Category:Character Category:Human Category:Civilian